There are many different types of devices where it is desirable to be able to detect separation of a component of the device from another part of the device.
One such type of device is a terminal for conducting financial transactions such as a hole-in-the-wall cash dispenser.
A hole-in-the-wall cash dispenser generally includes a keypad mechanism, a card reader and a display. These components are mounted against a cover which forms the front panel of the dispenser. In order to reduce the possibility of theft of electronic data from the dispenser, it is desirable to be able to detect separation of each of the keypad mechanism, the card reader and the display unit from the front panel. If separation of any of these components from the front panel is detected this can be used to trigger deletion of data before the data can be accessed by thieves.
A mechanism suitable for detecting separation of one of these components from the front panel comprises a member moveable between first and second positions, means for resiliently biasing the member into the first position, and signal means for providing a signal when the member moves from the second position to the first position. The mechanism might be incorporated into the component with the member projecting from the component when the member is in the first position. As the component is assembled against the front panel, the member contacts the front panel and is forced against the resilient bias into the second position. If the component and the front panel are subsequently separated, the biasing means moves the member back from the second position to the first position, causing the signal means to provide a signal. The signal can be used to trigger deletion of data.
However, a skilled thief may be able to drill into the component so that the drill bit penetrates the moveable member and holds the moveable member in the second position. If the thief then separates the component from the front panel, the moveable member will not be able to move to the first position and no signal will be generated.
Overview
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a mechanism for detecting separation of a component from a part, the mechanism comprising: a member moveable between a first position and a second position; means for resiliently biasing the member into the first position, the member being forceable against said resilient bias provided by the biasing means into the second position; signal means for providing a signal when the member moves from the second position to the first position; and a tube surrounding the member to resist ingress of a drill bit to the member.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a component that in use lies adjacent a part, the component including: a member moveable between first and second positions; means for resiliently biasing the member into the first position, the member being forceable against said resilient bias provided by the biasing means into the second position by contact between the member and the part so that the biasing means moves the member from the second position to the first position when the component and the part are separated; signal means for providing a signal when the member moves from the second position to the first position; and a tube surrounding the member to resist ingress of a drill bit to the member.
Preferred embodiments of the first and second aspects of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.